Star Fox: Rising Again!
by Xstar7
Summary: Slippy is getting married however that is only the beginning of a new journey. BECAUSE IT IS SO BAD-ISH IS BECAUSE IT IS MY FIRST STORY AND I'M MUCH MORE EXPERIENCED NOW.
1. Rising Once Again

** Star Fox: Risen**

**By: Xstar7**

Hello, I know I may be new and a rookie but, leave reviews and I will GLADLY take them. Cpt. Fox is an inspirational writer and I hope he will not busy so he can leave a review. I want insight on what I'm missing and what I do right, and the only good way to do that is from you guys!

_Ch.1 Rising Once Again._

_Soon after defeating Emperor Anglar the team were celebrating, and besides they should._

_"Did you hear about Slippy, Krystal?" Fox asked the sapphire vixen._

_"No." She replied when walking to the shower._

_"Okay... I told Slippy to send us-"_

_And before the Vulpine could finish ROB said, "MAIL! MAIL! Invitation to Slippy's wedding."_

_"ROB!" Fox said._

_"I could not help it!" ROB frantically replied._

_The Vixen giggled to herself knowing Fox could hear her, yet he did not reply._

_"Wedding is tomorrow." ROB said._

_"Set a course for Aquas!" Fox excitedly shouted, and Krystal could her him even while she was in the shower._

_"SETTING COURSE!" The robot shouted._

_Soon enough the Great Fox and they were heading towards Aquas..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_  
_

_I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1. Yes I know it was_

_short, but please forgive me. Was it bad? _

_Please leave reviews below and read_

_ Cpt. Fox's Fate, and_

_Ray85's Star Fox: Black Sun._

_I own nothing of Star Fox besides this story._


	2. Luau at the Altar

** Star Fox: Risen**

**By: Xstar7**

**Katt and Falco were coming, so was Peppy and Lucy, now to think of it isn't Beltino coming too. he thought.**

**"AQUAS AT 2000 METERS DOWN!" ROB announced.  
Fox had a lot of pressure on him being the first man, although he was experienced.  
After all he was the best man at Peppy and Vivian's wedding, so it was easy.**

Although he was scarred from that event.

**" Peppy here's your-" he looked at the couple and screamed, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"  
He ran out of the naked couple's room. " FALCO, OH MY GOD MAN!" The vulpine shouted. ****" Jeez what happened did Peppy die?" the avian asked. ****" NO MAN!" Fox quieted down, " When I was bringing their drinks in I caught a glimpse of them having sex." "Uh... I'm going to barf." Falco said. It could have been worse, had I told Slippy he would have passed out." the vulpine replied. " True." The blue bird said, and he slumped away.**

**"Fox? we are at Aquas' beach." Krystal said. "Ok..." Fox said.  
All three saw the huge party as something happened, they saw Falco and Bill in an all-out fist fight and they were bleeding all over the place.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" As they saw Slippy so angry he would explode. "THIS SHOULD BE LOOKING GOOD FOR MY BRIDE,  
NOW CLEAN THIS UP IN TWO HOURS!" ROB had a blank stare as he gave Fox the I'm scared stare. " Fox? Slippy? Falco?" he whimpered.  
" Oh hi Fox!" Bill said. What Falco said was totally different," Oh Shit..." he said and then shut up.  
Peppy would be the preacher, and Lucy was the bridesmaid.  
The two Hares arrived. "Oh... My... God..." he said seeing the bloody avian and the bloody bulldog...**

**" SON OF A-" but, Falco was cut off when Katt arrived soon after with a red dress on. " Now this... Is one hell of a chick!" Falco said under his breath...**


	3. New Girl

"I'll join your team if we kill all the girls in Star Fox besides me..." She said."Hmm...no." He said."What? No? We've been in love since I came on Star Fox." She replied cutely. He sighed. " I deny none of that... Ok my love." He said. "We are now a gang of four. The gang of three... It's now gone!"

* * *

lllll

Meanwhile at the wedding...

" Slip-" " It's Slippy Peppy, not Slip."The Frog said." Sorry."  
Peppy said. " Slippy-" Soon enough four Wolfens came towards them.  
"Damn it! Fuck off!" Slippy Shouted.  
" We don't fuck off without a fight!" A female voice said on the radio.  
Falco and Fox remembered he voice yet not who it came from.

"Falco? Do you remember her?" Fox said. "Not a clue Fox." The avian replied.  
"Krystal? You get anything?" The vulpine asked.  
"She must be Cerinian if she can block my telepathy." Krystal replied.  
"Damn..." Fox said.

The Arwing II, Skyclaw, CloudRunner, and the Sky Bunny flew off to face Star Wolf.

* * *

Soon they were in the Sargassian territory, and shooting heavily.  
"Crap, Skyclaw hit." The avian complained.  
" You think that is bad, you ripped off my fucking right engine!" Leon Shouted.  
"Damn I'm shot down!" Panther said as he crashed into the base.  
Soon the feline shot and locked-on to Fox at the same time.  
"Damn she is good." Fox admitted. "Don't you remember me now." She replied.  
" Uh... Nope!." He said. Krystal shot the Wolfen on his tail.  
"HOW RUDE! She yelled, "What gives."  
After trying to shoot them both she barrel-rolled Krystal into the base.  
"Grr that thing can camouflage his SHIP!" Falco whined.  
"You're not as tough as I thought..." Leon complained.

"Wait huh...WAIT A MINUTE!" The lizard realized he was bombed after the fact.  
" Four on two bitches!" Lucy said.  
Then she, Falco, and Krystal were bombed.


	4. Outnumbered

The girl tried shooting at Fox yet he kept doing barrel rolls. " I'm fed up Wolf, provide backup!" she'd yelled, " Wolf?" she then said softly yet he was nowhere to be seen. She started shooting at Fox again.

" You have to try a LOT harder than that." He bragged.

"Grr." She mumbled in reply.

" Fox! Help us back at Aquas, Slippy's been shot!" Peppy shouted through the radio.

" Come fight me you coward!" The girl shouted.

" OH HELL NO! NOBODY CALLS ME A COWARD!" Fox boomed through the radio.

He then repeatedly shot her engines, somehow to no avail. He then realized it was a trap so he went down to Aquas.  
Yet nobody was there except for the Rainbow Delta. He then went into the Toad's mansion, seeing Slippy lying down.

"Fox..." He managed to get out. " Panther managed to get Krystal..."

"WHAT?" He replied in shock.

"He muttered Zoness." The frog said.

"Ok thanks for the info Slip." He told Slippy. Then, he left Aquas to go to Zoness.  
He saw a ship go by, then another one.

" Damn. Panther has so many troops." Fox thought and he went down the planet.  
"Ever since I killed Andross they cleaned Zoness up. Thank god." He said to himself.  
He was closing in on Panther and then he shot the engine.

"Huh?" Panther said.

He saw the base there, and it had a rose insignia. He landed the Arwing II at the back entrance.  
He went in and saw a lynx with Wolf.

"Hmm... Why does she remind of someone from two years ago?" The vulpine asked himself.

It was longer than that. He then saw them walk into the main corridor.

"Damn, I'm going to have to take the long way." He said.

He went into the right corridor and saw a tied up Falco and the avian had a scared look.

"Falco..." He whispered.

He then untied the bird.

" It was horrible." The fear struck Falco said.

That, meant that it was really bad. The last time Falco was scared was five years ago.

"Well, tell me... What did he do to Krystal?" Fox asked Falco...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks for reading! I think I did not mess up as bad please tell me what you thought after this chapter.

I also recommend,

Last Wish by Jedelas,

and

The Right Reasons by ArticaFox.

Adios!

Sincerely, Xstar7.


	5. Slammer Time

"What the hell Fox, is she all you care about at this point I don't even care anymore." Falco said.

"No she isn't all I care about. Not all." Fox replied. ''Come on."

"I did not sign up for this shit." The avian mumbled under his breath.

They went to spy on the girl and Wolf and saw Peppy and Lucy struggling to get out.

"Peppy!" Fox said. Soon the hare heard Fox then came to him as Lucy followed.  
They went to the main corridor finding that someone was using the restroom, in which gave them time.

"Hey Fox!" Falco said.

"Yeah?" He replied when trying to untie Krystal.

"I brought some acid and Panther is in there." The avian devised.

"What are we going to do? Kill the jackass?" Fox asked.

"What, do you not like the plan?" Falco complained.

"I do not like the plan. I love it. Talk about a genius." Fox admired.

"Thanks I'll take that one as a compliment." Falco replied already pouring the acid into the bathroom.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK! AAAAAAAHH!" Panther had said already soaked in the toxin.

Fox pressed an easy button (staples).

"That was easy." The button complied because that was in it's hyperlink.

"You bet!" Krystal said after being untied.

"Well let's get out of here." Fox proudly said.

They walked out knowing that the mission was a success.  
Then they realized that she and Wolf were watching, but hey who cared Panther was just a pawn. Or was that Panther...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the twist in the end.  
I'm sorry it has been a while, I was christmas shopping for my family.  
And thanks for favorites, followings, criticism, reviews, and definitely advice.

Have and nice day and read the next chapter.

Sincerely, Xstar7


	6. Time For Cheers

They then went back to Aquas knowing they had a wonderful success.  
Slippy went to the medical center 2 hours ago and was healing. Amanda was in the hospital  
for her first child. And Fox knew fully well when going to his hotel room and he unlocked the door to find the vixen just lying in bed.

"You awake?" He asked her.

"Yes barely." She replied sleepily.

He went into the bed with her and laid down to nearly fall asleep. 30 minutes later  
in Falco's room, he and Katt were playing chess as were thinking about professing their love  
for each other then he brought up a random comment.

" Jesus Croissant what the hell is with all that noise?" He whined.

"Stop complaining and have your king ready to lose." She replied.

"Yeaa he should prepare his damn anus!" He shouted.

"Why are you so angry all of the sudden?" she asked in an attempt to calm him down.

"Nothing just the hell with it." He said as he left the room.  
As he was walking to the food court he peered through a crack in Fox's door.  
Krystal sensed it, but she just ignored it.

" What the hell is going on in there?" He mumbled, but then remembered Fox's bad experience (referring to Ch.2).  
"Shit..." He half-said, half-barfed. It wasn't his thing. He left and went to the food court so he could smuggler some cake.

"I should get some for Katt." He thought. So then he grabbed another piece. He then walked to his room, tried to turn the handle,  
then knocked on the door.

"Katt, whatcha doin' in there?" He asked.

"I'm getting dressed." She replied.

"But you already are dressed." He said.

"Unless you want to go swimming with me when I'm naked if not, then let me get dressed." She  
complained.

"I'm fine with option A." He stuttered.

"Oh really guess that got you riled up." She said as she giggled.

"Hey, as long as we are not makin' love in there I'm fine." He managed to say.

"Damn you're good." She admired.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the pool in a couple of minutes." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

"Oh fuck yes!" He thought.

She then got out there and went in the pool. It was heated so nobody would be an ice cube.  
In the meanwhile in Peppy's room Lucy was playing connect four with the rabbit who was older than Yoda, (reference to Star Wars).  
Lucy was close every time but, the wise hare kept predicting her moves.  
Eventually Peppy beat Lucy unexpectedly.

"You are good pops. A bit too good." She complimented.

"I got that from your mother." He replied. "And thanks for the compliment."

Eventually everybody in four hours got everything done and Amanda had her first child.  
So then they celebrated Christmas and Fox kissed Krystal under the mistletoe. Eventually the group got tired and passed out by the Christmas tree.

"Ho ho ho." Peppy would sometimes say in his sleep.

Meanwhile at the Sargassian hideout at that time the Wolf and she was in bed. Not sleeping, but huddling up to each other for warmth.

"Just you wait Star Fox, just you wait." He said as he fell into a dead sleep.


	7. Exposed: Part One

Wolf was sitting at the edge of his bed he was feeling angry about  
the fact that Star Fox was united again. So in an attempt to defeat  
them he was going to attack Aquas. But all of the four anyways.

Wolf got into the Wolfen II  
Leon got into the Rainbow Delta  
Panther got into the Black Rose  
And the girl got into an Interceptor II.

Star Fox was alerted by Krystal and prepared for  
retaliation.

"All aircraft report!" Fox said through the Arwing.

"Shut the hell up!" Falco replied. "Does this look like we are on the fucking Nintendo 64?"

"HEY FUCK OFF!" The vixen angrily said.

"Guys stop arguing." Slippy lectured.

"What a half-ass leader." Falco mumbled.

They turned their ships on, but they did not take flight.  
Pressure was on Falco he did not want to be dating, yet  
he wanted to be with Katt. It was one or the other.  
Star Wolf was then in the Aquas's atmosphere.

"TAKE FLIGHT!" Fox screamed, and they launched.

The girl soon shot Krystal's right wing so then Fox retaliated.  
Then Slippy had Panther and Wolf chasing him.  
Krystal tried reading the girl's mind and  
then she saw the girl and Fox in  
two Landmasters. Soon enough she saw  
Wolf, Pigma, and Leon being taken down by the two.  
Then the two were going to Venom.  
The girl knew Krystal was reading her mind,  
after all she could do it too. So then she saw the Andross Cube being easily taken down  
by Fox. She then saw a picture of Fox, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, a lynx, and a dog.

"Who were those two?" Krystal thought.

She then saw the ID on the dog.

Fay

And then she saw the lynx's.

Miyu

Then she knew who the girl was, and what she done in her  
time in Star Fox. Miyu and Fox were hooked up until Fox heard  
from Slippy that she had been with Wolf before she joined Star Fox.  
She made Fox miserable, so he then in a mission randomly shot her down  
then Fay came to the lynx's aid. She had liked neither decision,  
and Fay was a very wise girl. Wiser than Peppy.

Krystal had enough. She was furious by the lynx's decision.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SUCH A THING? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Krystal screamed  
through the radio. "Miyu."

That was the one word that shocked everyone.  
Fox at this point was sobbing. He realized that  
Miyu almost ruined his life. She did until Fox  
found Krystal.

"You're a Cerinian too." Miyu softly said.

Krystal had so much anger at Miyu and sympathy for Fox that  
she shot Miyu down.

"Make better decisions next time, you douchebag." Krystal said to Miyu.

Miyu at this point was so furious with herself that she lit a match and let  
her Interceptor burn with her inside it. Krystal then swiftly  
put out the flames.

"Why would you try saving me?" Miyu said softly.

"I'm not trying to save you. I'm going to make you live  
a miserable life." Krystal said, and then quickly stabbed Miyu in the stomach  
with a steak knife.

"I hope you are miserable forever..."


	8. Exposed: Part Two

Hello again sorry it has been such a long time since I wrote on either of my stories anyways after read another FanFic I decided I will PM the owner to see if I'm allowed to get new ideas for my new story using content via the FanFic. Adios!

Krystal then left Miyu motionless almost lifeless.

She climbed into her Cloudrunner and then it zoomed away. By the time she got out of the atmosphere she heard Slippy come on.

"Wow Krystal that was pretty good. Oh yeah Star Wolf fled too."

"Sure figures, because you know them." She replied.

"Alright, we're headed to the Great Fox." Fox said via the communicator.

Soon they boarded the Great Fox.

"Anyone want to help me kick ass in Super Smash Bros. Melee?" Falco asked.

"Why not?" Lucy said.

"Okay. I'll get the Game Cube set up." The avian replied.

Slippy was talking about miners finding titanium on Macbeth.

"I'm going to upgrade our ships with it." Slippy joyful said. "I hired a mercenary to distract Star Wolf."

"How are you going to pay him?" Fox asked.

"Easy when it's all done we shoot him down!" The frog replied.

"Huh, you are something else Slip." Fox mumbled.

"I take that as a compliment!" Slippy told the vulpine.

"I'm going to fly out to Star Bucks for some coffee, anyone want to join?" Fox asked.

He then looked at Krystal.

"Sure I could go for a coffee." The vixen replied kindly.

"Distress signal coming from Fortuna." ROB informed everyone by the com.

"Shut the hell up I'm trying to concentrate!" Falco said. "Wait what happened to Katt?" He told Lucy.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Hey! Why did you kill me while I wasn't looking?"

"Cause it was a convenience." He said loftily.

"I'll go check it out." Peppy said.

"Do a barrel roll!"

"Wait Peppy!" Slippy said, but it was too late. A Venomian fleet was chasing Peppy.

"Thank god for barrel rolls." Slippy thought.

"Hey is that Oikonny?"

"It is Oikonny!" Katt said.

"What the hell? How did you get here? And Oikonny is raiding Fortuna again?" Slippy rushed as he passed out. He had a trank in his back.

"Yep only I'm here to keep my promise with Wolf. And I'm not Katt I'm Miyu."

Miyu said as she blew on her gun.

"It finally kicked in."

She snuck into the main bridge and kicked ROB down to the floor and shut him down.

"Better luck next time," She said, "Bitches."


	9. When Giving Hell Backfires

"Hey ROB you there?" Falco asked. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

They were headed straight into a warp.

"No… Am I next to be hit?" He thought. "Crap." He then said as he fell to the floor.

Miyu had known that Fox and Krystal were about to leave. She walked over to find a homing launcher. She wasn't going to risk having Fox or Krystal know this. She went into the port and shot Fox's Arwing II. She then climbed into Krystal's CloudRunner. She pressed a button and zoomed off. Fox and Krystal then came into the room.

"HEY MY ARWING!" He shouted.

"Mine's been stolen!" She complained.

They saw that Falco was knocked out and Slippy just woke up.

"What happened?" The vulpine asked. "ANSWER ME!"

"Warp to Macbeth… Katt shot… Me…" He sputtered.

"Katt would not do that though." Krystal added.

She then read Slippy's mind.

"I'm not… I'm…"

"It's not Katt." The vixen said.

"Well wasn't me!" Falco said as he woke up.

"I did see Miyu with a tranquillizer gun." She added.

They then realized they were sabotaged, but it was too late. They had to escape yet they couldn't .

"Fox, I got an idea!" Slippy said.

"What is it?" The vulpine asked.

"I'm going to MacBeth getting titanium and repairing our ships!" The frog said joyfully.

"That is a pretty good idea Slip!" The avian aspired.

"Thanks." He said and he zoomed off to MacBeth.

"He is not going to make it." Falco said.

"Why would you think about that Falco?" Fox asked curiously.

"I hid a security camera in Sargasso. That mercenary of his just got shot dead."

"Damn! I did not want to make a plan B." Fox said to Falco.

They said that they were doomed and they might have been if that was the case.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Please leave reviews! I know you guys read this, but I want to know what I've done right._

_And I want to wish you a happy new year!_

_Adios!_

_Trying too get 1,000 words in the next chapter_

_Sincerely, Xstar7._


	10. Black Hole Sun

**Authors note**

Sorry I could not update this earlier  
due to school.

Cpt Foxx is now the author of the right reasons.

Enjoy!

* * *

Slippy was on his way to Macbeth when suddenly the CloudRunner came by.  
It did not attack though, it was right by him.  
He then followed it into the Great Fox.

"Hello?" He said.

The CloudRunner then opened. There was nobody inside.

"Huh?" He thought.

He then went to Macbeth again.

* * *

They were discussing plans in the lounge when ROB came in.

"Krystal's ship is in the docking bay."

"Yay!" She thought.

"My head hurts, I'm going to go shower." She then said.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Slippy said as he saw Solar expanding.  
"OH SHIT!"

He quickly flew to MacBeth.

"Did you see Solar?" Slippy asked a miner.

"Yep I heard Star Wolf planted a smart bomb inside of it." One had said.  
"Now we can just plan a wait and die or plan b escape."

"I have a idea, but I need a lot of titanium!" Slippy said.  
"I'm in Star Fox! We can stop Solar from expanding!"

"Okay!" Another one said.

It did not take the miners long to get the titanium.

"Please save us!" A third miner said.

"Good luck Star Fox!" The first one praised.

Slippy then went to the Great Fox.

"Guys, guys I got the titanium!" Slippy said fast.  
"But there's not much time! Solar is a black hole sun!"

"What the heck happened then?" Fox asked.

"Star Wolf planted a smart bomb in Solar!" Slippy replied.

Krystal had read Slippy's mind earlier. She was getting out of the shower when  
he came back.

"I saw it all." Krystal said.

"I'm going to upgrade our ships before we take off to rescue the Lylat System.  
Everyone okay with that?" Slippy asked the team.

"If it will be stronger!" Falco replied.

"You got it Slip!" Fox replied.

"Okay!" Krystal said.

He started with Fox's ship. This would not be easy. Any mistake  
and the mission could turn fatal. When he was done he went to Falco's ship.  
He was not used to the design, but that would be okay. He then got to his own.  
That would be a piece of cake. Then finally, Krystal's ship.  
The design was compacted in, which would be the easiest. He then  
saw it had expanded quite a bit. He had to hurry and then he got done with all of them soon after.  
He also put in air conditioners just in case if it is too hot.

"Alright I'm done guys! You can see your ships!" Slippy said to the crew as he walked into the  
lounge room of the ship.

"It's about time." Falco said.

"Thanks Slippy." Fox complimented.

"Ok Slippy! Tell us when to go Fox!" Krystal said.

"Let's just get ready first." Fox said.  
"I'm going to take a shower."

Falco sighed as he saw Slippy eat a burger.

"Where did you get that?" Falco asked the frog.

"From the kitchen in pantry. Instant burgers for four."  
Slippy replied.

"Sweet!" Falco thought.  
"I'm going to grab one!" He then said.

"Two more each in the ships!" Slippy said.  
"Krystal cooked them herself."

Then out of nowhere Solar shot some laser beams which demolished a MacBethian Fleet.

"Great." Falco thought as he peered out of the window of the  
Great Fox.

They then got done with the preparations and got  
into their ships.

"If we don't survive Krystal, good burgers!" Slippy admired.

"Thanks!" She told him.

"Alright! Go!" Fox said as they  
lifted off and out of the blue a red ship sped by.

"Oh no. Not them!" Fox said.

"Missed us Star Fox? I certainly  
missed you, Krystal!" Panther said.

"Damn it." Krystal said.

"Turning on all ships air conditioning!"  
Slippy said via com.

"Get over here Fox!" Wolf said as  
he tried to shoot Fox down.

"I think I'll torture you for a  
while!" Leon said through the radio.

Falco then shot Leon.

"Annoying bird I am the great Leon!"  
The chameleon told the avian.

"Well change your ships color to blue!"  
Falco said.

Krystal giggled.

"Nice one Falco!" She complimented.

"Okay that was in all serious  
terms of offense." Falco said to the vixen.

"I have an idea!" Krystal said as she telepathically told Fox ,then Falco,  
and then Slippy.

"Okay! Everybody follow me!" Fox said to his team.

"I praise the lord today!"  
Falco thought.

"What are they doing?"  
Panther asked Wolf and Leon.

"Their ships are made of titanium."  
Miyu then said.

"It's about time you showed up!" Wolf said to the lynx.  
"Seriously were you shopping with Fay again?"

"Uh... yeah I was..." she then confessed.

"WHAT?" Leon shouted as a burst of anger ran through him  
as he then tried to shoot her down and accidentally shot a smart bomb  
as then he came to his senses.  
"Sorry."

"It's okay. Shit happens." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile they were advancing slowly as they could not see anything.

"What the fuck happened here?" Falco said.

Then to Fox's surprise he saw his father's arwing.

"DAD!" He thought as he sobbed.

Krystal grew sorrowful at the sight. As then something came into her mind.

"Give Fox a hug from his dad." She heard from James's mind.

She then sighed.

"Hey guys! Check this out I found the bomb!" Slippy said.

"How did you find that?" Falco said to Slippy.

He sighed.

"Does anybody use the radars anymore?" He said.

"Nope." Falco said.

They then started shooting at the bomb.

"Fuck this, how about we shoot a bomb at the bomb? And by  
we I mean me." Falco said.

Nobody gave a response so he fired a smart bomb.  
Then nothing happened.

"What? Why did nothing happen?" Falco thought.

Two seconds after he said that both bombs exploded.

"Whoa! That was so fricking close!" Falco said to the team.

Then they flew out of Solar and into the Great Fox as Solar slowly contracted  
back to it's regular side.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****_This chapter took me a long time to take so I hope  
you enjoy! Please review whether it is positive or negative._

_ Sincerely, Xstar7_


	11. Dream Catcher

She fell into the bed with Fox and came close to a cuddle. She then thought about Falco's dream.

"My dreams... they've haunted me as nightmares." Falco thought.  
"I only needed money yet I am here with a frog who is fucked up in the  
head and married. A Fox who is full of himself, shit, and  
Krystal. A vixen who is too good for Fox and can read my every fuckin  
thought. A rabbit who is too old for this shit. And Katt and she does not  
know violence if it hit her. Then again, she has rack."

He then caught himself and Krystal moved on to Slippy's dream.

"I... think I'm going to stay out of this one." She thought.

She moved on to Peppy's dream. He was thinking about Vivian  
and how she died young and had a miscarriage. She could not help, but let  
a tear out. She then moved on to Katt's dream.

"Mommy, can I have some ice cream?" The little Katt asked.

"Sure. If Falco's parents are there go tell them I said hi." Katt's mother said.

She then walked into the ice cream shop to buy a cotton candy flavored.

"That will be $2.59, please." The salesman asked.

"Okay Jimmy!" she said as she pulled out a twenty dollar bill.  
So she went back to her house to find her parents lying on the  
bloody floor dead.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked. She then sobbed.

"It was... Undress Cordell..." Katt's dad said as his last words.

Krystal hated that, because that was her childhood friend.  
He was a trained salvage. It reminded her of Spartans in 300.  
She moved on to Fox's dream.

He was taking her on a honeymoon to a Fortunian  
5 star hotel. They had their reservation checked and he went  
to his room. And he gave her a diamond ring.

"My parents used to live here. This was my mother's ring  
from my father." He told her. He then took out his father's ring.  
"Keep my mother's. Oh what am I doing?"

He then kneeled in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

She thought for a moment as she blushed.

"I would love to!" She said as then their muzzles interlocked.

"When should we schedule?" She asked.

"A week? I guess." He told him.  
"Its not that I want to wait. I want to prepare for  
the best wedding in the Lylat System."

She blushed a deep red at this. She then kissed him again.  
She wanted to stay there forever just with Fox.  
It was then approaching midnight.

"I'm going to sleep." He told her.  
"This is a one bedroom."

"Ill come too." She responded.

She then took off her loincloth, and came into the  
bed with Fox.

She moved on to Wolf's dream.

"One cappuccino please!" A lupine asked.

"One espresso please." A husky told Leon.

"Four shots of meth." A pig ordered.

"We have (I slept with yo mama) brand,  
(Drunk Hobo), and (I fucked your best friend's wife)." Wolf replied.

"I slept with yo mama brand." the pig replied.

"One I slept with yo mama coming up!" Wolf said.

"Ha you said cum!" the pig said.

"Shut up and pay up." Wolf said.  
"$54.99. Cash or credit?"

"Put it on my debit." the pig said.

"We don't accept debit." Wolf said.

"One second." the pig said as he pick pocketed a silver vixen.  
"Here you go!" he said.

"Fuck my life." Wolf thought.

She moved on to Leon's dream.

"Can I watch Ted?" The 6 year old Leon asked.

"It's rated R." His father replied.

"Please." He asked.

"Nope."

"JUST LET ME FUCKING SEE TED!" Leon demanded.

"Oh fine." His father said.

She thought this was boring so she moved on to Fox's dream again.  
She hated Panther.

She saw the bachelor party being wrapped up. She woke up soon after  
She was bored so she thought that she would go to sleep.  
Although she had DayQuil's non-drowsiness side effect kick in.  
She then went into the kitchen to find a shadow moving in the hallway.  
She turned the light on to find nothing. She then went back into the room  
and took off her sleep wear. She then climbed into the bed. She had nothing  
to do. She then kissed Fox's forehead. Though he felt nothing.  
She then went into Fox's dream to be trying to sleep. Only both were  
naked. She then put her arms around Fox.

"I love you Fox." The vixen thought.

She then moved on to Falco's dream. It was dark.

"Where am I?" He thought.  
"Hey lizard, come out you son of a bitch!" He then said.

He soon found Leon hung.

"What in the name of Andross happened?" He asked himself.  
"He deserved that anyway."

She moved on to Slippy's dream. He bet one thousand credits on  
Vino Vulpine's stallion to win. soon enough he was right.

"Yes! This adds to the money of that mansion I wanted to buy for  
Amanda!" He said to himself.

She smiled to herself hoping that would happen to Slippy  
one day.

"It may happen..." She thought.

Then she thought about staying in the real world. She then  
decided on it. She then saw Fox laying on his back. Had she nudged him?  
Or had he just rolled over? She then took off his jacket.

"I hope I don't wake him up by going into the shower." she thought.

She then took off the rest of her clothes.

"Then again, I would like Fox to join me." She thought.

She then turned on the handle. She realized Fox was in a dead sleep.  
She then showered in a half of an hour. And then she dried off.  
Without putting her clothes on she went next to Fox.  
It would be a rough day tomorrow. In her view at least.


	12. Busy Star Fox?

**AUTHORS NOTE**

1. Sorry I haven't updated lately, and it's because of writers block. (This is a new writing style.)

2. Anyway I started reading Crossed Paths 1+2. At first it's okay, but it gets much better. I advise you guys to read if you haven't already.

3. I thank Jedelas for reading and reviewing the Fanfic. Sorry I haven't updated lately, bro.

4. Let's get to it! This is a three segment chapter.

Like a Runaway Train.

The vulpine saw breakfast already on the table. He was going to cook it, but the vixen beat him to it. He then saw a note.

_Dear Fox McCloud,_

_Sorry I left so early. Anyway I thought about it, and I'm looking for a job._

_We need an income and I saw a modeling job. You say I'm good looking, and you know. Thanks, I love you Fox!_

_Love, Krystal._

"MODELING?!" He thought as he calmed him self down. "Nobody better go for her love, but me." He then said.

He then ate his bacon, and soon his waffles.

"Shit it's 8:30! I'm gonna be late to that housing auction." He then zoomed out of the room, and got into his Arwing.

"Alright let's go!" He then mumbled under his breath. It soon shot up into space. He was almost there. The auction at Fortuna.

And I Went Up Into Flames.

Krystal looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't look that good." She told herself. She then walked around. "What the hell are you thinking? You do look good." She thought.

She then read the copyright sticker on the mirror.

Made from imported sea salt from Aquas and glass from Titania.

"Hmm." She thought .

"Next up we have the sapphire vixen! Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Krystal!" Vino said.

"Alright." She thought.

She came out and everyone seemed astounded.

"Hmm, Fox was right!" She thought.

She then walked off the runway.

"Cast your votes and we'll see who lost this privilege of being a model. Whoever is voted the most beauteous model will win $500.00

dollars! See you next time I'm Vino Vulpine!" Vino said.

Krystal was in the lobby. A beige vulpine walked up to her.

"You are probably going to win this week. I know it!" She delightfully said.

"I don't think so. But thanks anyways." Krystal replied.

She soon walked away.

At the back entrance the judges were standing there.

"Can you tell me how your tits are so big?" One of them asked.

"Uhhh… Ok? I honestly don't know.

Maybe it's because I'm Cerinian?" She told him.

"Hmm… My wife is Cerinian." Another said.

She was shocked at the statement.

"But, I thought…" Her voice soon trailed off.

Crashed At The Speed of Sound.

The auction for his parents mansion was looking grim. Wolf came and auctioned $1500.00 for it.

Fox had no other choice.

"$1600.00? Final call $1600.00!" Joe said.

"I'll take it!" Fox said.

"Hmm $1700? Final call $1700!" Joe said.

"Motherfuck I only have $1500!" Wolf said to himself although everyone could hear him.

"Okay Fox!" Joe said.

"LARRY! LARRY! LARRY!"

"Okay Joe." Larry said.

"My parents home is mine!" Fox thought.

"You win today." Wolf told him.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Yep, this was it. An auction for James' house and modeling. And bacon :3 anyway please read and please (even anonymously) leave a review.

Thanks for your time!

Sincerely, Xstar7.


	13. Ice Age Part1

"Argh… Why can't Krystal know I'm

the better choice over that douchebag dickface."

Panther said. "Hmm?"

He heard something.

He then went into Leon's room quietly.

He laughed a bit too loud.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get the hell out!" Leon told the black panther.

( NOT BEING RACIST).

"I definitely didn't see you play with Star Fox & Star Wolf figurines." Panther said.

"Good! Wait what? You son of a bitch!" Leon said.

Panther could not stop laughing.

IIIII

The models were dying to hear the results of the first of their competitions.

"Okay. First up the grand winner! The winner is… is… IS… Krystal by a landslide!" Vino announced.

The models clapped to her.

"What did I say?" The beige vulpine said.

Krystal then went up to claim her prize.

"And the loser. The victim is… is… IS…

Bailey.

She sighed. "Okay." She said.

She packed her things and left.

"I hate eliminating people." Vino mumbled.

"Hey Jake!" He said.

"Jake?"

He went in Jake's room to find him. Shot twelve times, stabbed ten times, and dead.

"Oh my gosh! Jaaaaaake!" He said.

He cried.

"You're next uhhhh… Vita?" The killer said.

"Actually it's Vino and surprise!" Vino said as he flung a chair at the raccoon.

Krystal came up to raccoon.

"Who sent you?" She asked.

"Ur mom!" He replied so then she beat him with the chair.

"Who sent you?" She asked firmer.

"Your limp-dicked boyfriend McCloud!" He laughed. She stabbed him with his own knife.

"DO I HAVE TO ASK YOU AGAIN?" She growled.

He was exhausted.

"This guy Ronald McDonald." He said.

"Fuck this." She said as she ripped his heart out with her staff.

"Okay it was… Mister… John… Black. Just kidding… Uhhh… Uhhh… Some silver lupine." He said as he soon died.

"Son of a fuck." She said.

She soon left with her CloudRunner.

On the way she saw Titania partly frozen.

"My eyes are playing tricks on me!" She thought.

"No they can't be."

It truly was partly frozen.

"Fox! We have a problem!" She said.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Titania is freezing up!" She said.

"The last time that happened was 15 years ago!" He told her. "Back in the Super Nintendo days!"

And suddenly four Wolfens flew from Macbeth.

There would be trouble very soon.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Thanks for reading! Happy early Valentines Day!

Sincerely, Xstar7.


	14. Ice Age Part 2: Lance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****I'm really sorry I waited so long but, this IS the final chapter so I'll make a sequel soon.

Thanks for hearing me out.

* * *

"Uh... Let's go check it out for safe measures." Fox said.

"You know I'm in orbit now. Right?" Krystal responded.

"Oh. Wow." He responded.

They went to Titania and looked around although nobody was there.  
Fox looked to his left and was shocked to see a base in a volcano.

"This does not make sense! It's like they are trying to make us stupid!" The vulpine told her.  
"What the hell! Hang on!"

He shot a smart bomb and to his surprise it erupted.

"Come on we were just getting warmed up!" Fox thought.

It was a huge eruption more like an implosion.  
It was enough to melt half of Titania.

"It's like we don't even need to make an effort anymore." He told her.

"That went almost as fast as you." she responded.

"Yea." He thought and they left.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Fortuna**

****"Hey, Lance!" Toby said.

"Yea Toby? Unless if it's Bree I'm not too excited.  
Actually anything with guns or video games I would be excited for  
too." He responded.

"She asked if you were doing anything today." Toby told Lance.

"I'm a 15 year old teenager what am I to do?" Lance shot back.

Lance like all Fencoids had usually no things to do  
unless if it was long wars or video games.  
They had a light orange skin with eyes and red hair.

"Is she asking me out!" He thought excitedly.

"Ok I'll tell her no." Toby said to Lance.

"Woo!" Lance said.

"Now what?" Toby asked.

"Duh, explode Mr. Krony's car!" Lance said as if he was a genius.

"That guy is a bitch so I'll help!" Toby said.

"Alright Bree and explosions! Nothin can go wrong now!" Lance thought.


End file.
